Life Lost So Young: A DC Fanfic
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: This is part 1 of injustice series that im making. This is my take on Billy's death based on the injustice game. I hope you all like it.


**I'm thinking of doing my take and use legal inspiration and examples from the DC injustice trilogy for a little while, but still updating once a while for my recent stories I have worked on.manyways some of these stories might be short, some might be long. First of, I will do my take on Billy's(aka Shazam) death. If you don't know what I'm talking about, just play injustice gods among us on Xbox or something like that or search it up on YouTube. Yeah..that's easier. Anyways I hope no one will get mad and are okay with this. If you have any concerns, just PM(private message) me. Now that I got things covered, please get your tissues ready and semi enjoy** _'Life lost so young'_ **see you later at he end.**

Life lost so young

 _By shimmer star 5:_

"Please, I have a family...have..mer..cy." _Snap!_ The sound of a neck breaking as the pleading victim falls to the floor. Sobs filled the suspected killer's throat and voice as he flew away to a sanctuary place. Wanting to have a few minutes by himself. Billy Batson covered his geared streaked face as he kept seeing fragments of what he did to that poor man. Superman made him kill him, he could've said no, but he knows it wouldn't be right to question the man of steel.

He remembers that pleads from Green Lantern, Flash and Grundy whenever Superman calls them or anyone else in. When the ordeal was over, a victim would be covered in bruises and naked. Billy avoids eye contact with them when they walk out. Rumor has it that whenever Superman is done of using his victims and they come out, if you look at them they will lash out and possibly kill you. So yeah, Billy Batson is steering away.

Once everyone was done with their evil tasks, they flew back to the hideout when Superman calls out the secret code word. Silence fills everybody as the clouds darken along with the sky. Rain and lightning started rolling around. Loud thunder rumbles darkly through everyone's ears, sending shivers down their spines. When they reached the hideout, Superman stays up in the air in his dark uniform, getting ready to speak. Everybody avoids eye contact with him since Superman has a very bad temper and is so so sensitive to everything. One wrong move, he will overreact and not listen when you try to talk.

Now finally, after a couple of minutes, Superman started to speak."We did a very good job today. But there is something that is very concerning for me. It involves all of you except Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl." People start to squirm under his dark and angry gaze. But it made the dictator really upset, with his eyes glowing bloody red."In order to keep the planet safe, there can't be any fear left inside of us to do what has to be done. Including killing if we have to." He says menacingly with more venom in his voice than Venom himself, if he ever speaks full sentences(from my experience).

Even though Superman put fear into everyone into making them possibly speak, they don't. Everyone continues to stay quiet. The silence is making Superman even more angrier than before. Basically, the more silence there is the more anger flares in Superman. Finally, Wonder Woman speaks up to say something."I think we need a intervention on our plan. I mean, our tactics are noteworthy and effective, but not enough. I think we have to target bigger threats, like...uh...joker. But also we will need a team check, to see if there isn't any spies or people who are becoming hesitant." Superman thought about it for a few minutes very deeply.

A while later he gave a small smile of approval and nodded his head." Wonderful idea Diana, we will use it soon enough. Does anyone object?" No one says a word."Good." Superman says darkly. He then dismisses the team for the day and most people went to their designated rooms. All except for Hawkgirl, flash and Shazam. When they went inside a room that was superman proof and super hearing proof, Shazam felt safe enough to share his concerns."You guys...don't you think Superman and Wonder Woman are going too far as to question our loyalty?" He asks. Hawkgirl squirmed and shrugged her shoulders while Flash got a little

annoyed."No..there might actually be people who don't trust Superman and his lust for justice and truth. You might be one of them Billy." Billy felt some shock waves through himself when Flash said that. He was his idol. Why would he even think of it."N..No, I'm not. I'm just saying..." Flash growled with venom,"I don't care, I already know. Just watch yourself." He sharply turned away and walked out the room.

Billy walked over to a couch and slumped down on it, placing hands on his face and sobbing. Hawkgirl walked over and raked her fingers in his hair in comfort."Shh, everything will be alright Billy. He's not questioning your trust. It's just that he's a little sensitive about this topic and is worried himself." She bent down to his level and hugged him while continuing to smooth his hair. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes before Billy pulled away."Thank you Shay, I appreciate it." He says softly with a watery smile. Shay smirked softly nodding as she says,"Not at all kid, not at all." Then they both went their separate ways.

In the next morning, Billy was sleeping in his room when he was roughly pushed out of bed. He woke up with a gasp and looked around frantically, only to find Barry with a frowning expression."Go brush your teeth." He robotically spat out. Billy did just that and his usual morning routine. Barry then dragged Billy back to the room, causing pain for the boy. It made Billy even more afraid when he saw Barry turning on the sound proof system on as he was being dragged. Barry threw him on the bed and jumped on top of him, ripping off Billy's shirt and trousers, leaving him stark naked."What..what are you doing Barry? I'm afraid." He saw the quick flicker of sadness in Barry's eyes before it went blank and cold again."Superman's orders." Was all the scarlet speedster could say.

He hold Billy down firmly while he leaned his head on the side of Billy's neck and started necking him. Billy shivered in fear as he felt the soft wetness of Barry's tongue and the messy kisses on his innocent child-like neck. After a couple of minutes, Barry trailed his kisses across the chin and captured Billy's lips in a passionate, hard core kiss. Billy groaned and yelped in pain as Barry bit his lips harshly, causing it to bled a little. The kiss continued until Barry pulled away, out of breath."This will be over before you know it, kiddo. Just don't resist or fight back." For forty-five minutes, Barry was raping Billy and taking his cherry, his innocence. The 16 year old cried softly through the whole time, even when Barry tried to drown it out with a deep,tongue plunging passionate kiss many times. When the two were doing the monkey dance, he made Billy have a orgie three painful times. After that, he let go of Billy's manhood and pulled out of him harshly, just leaving him there sobbing.

An hour later when Flash left, he came back saying that Billy needs to suit up fast and get ready, Superman is waiting. Billy got dressed and limped down the stairs, seeing that everyone was already there. The dictator was the last to arrive and made sure to give everyone a death stare before he started speaking." Today is a special day. We are going to line up all the children in the detention centers and kill them one by one. Using these methods." He shows the list of drowning, raping, multiple stabbings, shoot them to death and many more gruesome things that makes Billy wanting to throw up."The ages that we are going with is 5 to 18 year olds." That was the last straw.

Billy stood up tall with confidence and projects his shy and quiet voice for everyone, including Superman to hear."I think this is really bad. We should really re-think this Superman." Superman glared at him and asked why."What do you mean why? This is sick! You are really crossing the line," he limped towards Superman just a couple of inches shy of arms length of him."These are children Superman, they deserved help and second chances. Not execution! You are better than this, I used to look up to you. Wanting to be you. But not anymore. Between you and Shazam, he's a better person than you will ever be. Honk about how Lois will be.." He was suddenly locked in a choke hold of Superman.

Everyone gasp while Shazam yelped in surprise. He tried to struggle as Superman squeezes his neck tighter. Billy tried to say 'Shazam!' but Superman freeze breath his mouth close. Billy's screams were muffled by the ice. Everyone sadly and silently watch as Superman's eyes glowing red and razors shot out of his eyes and into Billy's head, where the brain is. Billy's muffled screams got louder and more painful as the red razors drilled into the brain. He squirms until blood pooled out of his head as a hole was growing larger and larger in the back of his head. Billy became lifeless and quiet. He was dead. Superman's eyes turned back to blue as he drops Billy's body on the floor harshly with a loud thud. As if it's nothing."Anyone else?" He asks like nothi happened. Everyone stayed deathly silent for their dear lives and avoided eyes contact. Superman smiled menacingly."Good." He purred.

He dismissed everyone and walks away, along with everyone else except for Green lantern, Flash, Solomon Grundy and Hawkgirl. She finally felt safe enough to let out silent tears from her eyes. They stared at Billy's pale dead body. Solomon Grundy even let a tear go down his face as he picks the boy up." Solomon will give him proper burial." He slurred out carefully. Flash went blank and didn't say or do anything for a couple of minutes until he looked at Grundy and nodded his head."Yes..good job friend. Go do it." Grundy nodded back and grunted, going to a beautiful garden he found abandoned, burying Billy in a long box, properly and carefully. Meanwhile, Flash sat on the table, staring at the floor as Green Lantern laced his fingers with Flash's.

Hal presses soft, platonic kisses against his friend's fingers. He pulled his soulmate in for a hug. Hal peppers a lot of kisses on Barry's cheek. Barry in return took advantage of this action and turned his head, capturing Hal's lips in a soft kiss." I'm sorry about the betrayal... but also about the kiss." Hal cupped his cheek tenderly."It's okay Barry. I know you were forced to. Also, even though our deep connection is platonic, I don't mind a kiss here and there." He kissed Barry again."See? I can do it but not a lot. So I hope you're okay won't it." Barry nodded his head as he started to secretly cry. Hal pulled him even closer into a tighter hug."Everything will be okay teddy bear, everything will turn out right." The two just wrapped their arms around each other. Thinking about the horror of Superman and the dark deeds that were performed.

But will everything be alright?

 **Hey you guys. I was planning on posting this a week ago but stuff came up and I forgotten about it. But not this time and I manage to finish it in a day. I hope you all like his story. See you all later. I'm planning on making a series base on this so stay tuned.**


End file.
